Notes From a Ghost
by Violette Hysteria
Summary: So far away yet so close, It's 15 years after the Kira case in Winchester, England. The ghost of L is living in a young woman's house... out of boredom he begins to put letters in her mail. How can a love play out that wasn't ever supposed to be? LxOC


**Author Note: **

Well, first of all before anyone starts leaving comments saying,

"This has nothing to do about death note" and blah. blah. blah. I'd like to tell you that it's not supposed to. I wanted to make an LxOC fanfic without it being cliche and I had a dream that I got the plot from. So if you don't like it don't flame, but if you do please R&R. Oh and the name of the first chapter is supposed to be ironic xD. Also instead of using a whole chapter for profiles I figured I'd somehow get everything you'd need to know about her in the chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or any of the characters in it except for Jacqueline.

* * *

"**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over."**

**Ch. 1 Notes From a Stranger**

* * *

'My name is Jacqueline Earnheart. I'm 22, and just this year I finished collage with a degree in forensic psychology. I studied abroad in America for 2 years during high school and I have worked as an intern at a police station during my collage courses.' Jacqueline rehearsed in her head.

'Maybe that sounds to up tight, but then again I can't be all sup I'm here for a job just go look up what you need to know about me. Oh no, what if I dressed up too much?' she questioned herself nervously looking down and herself. Jacqueline was wearing a black pair of dress pants with a nice light purple blouse that had ruffles on it. To finish her look she had a gray pea coat and a pair of dark purple heals.

'No, you have to dress nicely there every day right, I mean they did when I was an intern. Oh God lets hope I get this job, if not it's back to being a waitress and I just bought my house too.' Jacqueline thought worriedly to herself unconsciously biting on her thumbnail. As the trolley-bus came to a stop she took a deep breath bringing before getting up and carefully climbing down the steps. Clutching the strap of her purse tightly as it hung over her shoulder she made her way through the busy streets. The police station was less then a block of way so Jacqueline wouldn't have very far to walk. Good for her since she was feeling sick to her stomach from nervousness.

Upon arriving in front of the station her hand lingered over the doorknob for a moment before she finally decided upon pulling it open. The eerie silence in the eerie silence in the lobby was only magnified by the click-clack of her heels and the tick-tock of the clock hanging on the wall.

"Hello Miss." Jacqueline said, getting the attention of the receptionist.

"Ah Hello, how may I help you?" The woman asked in return, a voice thick with an Irish accent.

"My name is Jacqueline Earnheart, I'm here for an interview." Jacqueline replied back politely.

"Oh, I see, well your in luck you wont have to be doing any waiting, you see the first interview didn't go over to smoothly, ah, but don't worry a lass like you will do well." The woman said reassuringly as she realized what she had said. Coughing nervously the woman began to speak again. "Well, follow me please." she said get up from behind her desk. She led Jacqueline down a hall and into a room motioning her to sit.

"Well, chief wasn't expecting you until a bit later, so I'll go get him." She said closing the door behind her leaving Jacqueline to her thoughts. Jacqueline crossed her legs and recrossed then repeatably in nervousness. Sitting her purse to the side of her chair she tapped her fingers on her thigh and closed her eyes letting out a deep breath. Her green eyes flew open hen the door was opened and she craned her neck to see an older man, probably in his mid 40's.

"Good morning Ms." He said politely sitting down at the large mahogany desk in front of her.

"Good morning, sir." Jacqueline said courteously.

"No need to be so curt Jacqueline. Chief Maddox or just Maddox is fine." He said heartily with a chuckle looking up from her resume.

"Sorry si- Chief." Jacqueline said feeling her face heat up.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed, two years abroad in America and a Bachelor's in forensic psychology, plus you had an internship for about a year as an assistant at a police station. Tell me, what did you do while there."

'Seriously, I didn't have to say anything to the man, this isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.' jacqueline shook herself from her thoughts.

"Well I mainly just filed things and ran errands." Jacqueline replied honestly.

"Well, Jacqueline, I believe you just got yourself a job as a criminal profiler." Chief Maddox said with a smile, Jacqueline's jaw dropped at his response and her eyes widened.

"Seriously!?" she started excitedly not believing what she was hearing. "But don't you have a ton of other interviews?" Jacqueline enquired.

"Yes, but it's not everyday that we get a resume quite like your, but if you don't want the job-" He started, Jacqueline cutting him off.

"No- I mean yes I want the job very much sir." Jacqueline stammered out explaining herself.

"Great, you start tomorrow, be here at 6 a.m. sharp." Maddox said with a wave as Jacqueline picked up her purse. Nodding she got up and headed for the door.

"Have a good day chief Maddox." Jacqueline said with a smile closing the door behind her, a wide smile plastered on her face the whole way home. Somehow she was able to contain her joy until arriving at her house.

"YES, I got the job... I got the job." Jacqueline said in a sing song voice as she danced around her house. After throwing her pea coat and purse on the couch she made her way into her bathroom. Jacqueline pulled off her dress clothes and slipped on some red plaid pajama pants along with a gray tank. Going over to her vanity, Jacqueline pulled her shoulder length brown hair up into a ponytail of cascading curls, her bangs crossing over showing a portion of her forehead and framing her face.

Humming to herself Jacqueline made her way into the kitchen. Grasping the handle and pulling the freezer open. She grabbed a carton of cookies and cream before closing the freezer door back. After getting a spoon she made her way into the living room and grabbed her remote turning the t.v. on. Flipping through the channels she finally decided on the movie 'Pet Cemetery' one of her favorite movies based on a Steven King book. Which said quite a bit since the man was her favorite author of all time. Sitting the carton down for a moment Jacqueline sat her coat and purse in the floor making room for her legs.

Jacqueline's eyes trailed outside her window noticing her mailbox flag was up.

"What...?" Jacqueline muttered to herself in thought. 'That wasn't up when I got home, and I'm pretty sure the mailman wasn't here, it's way to early...'

Jacqueline's slipped some black house shoes on by her door before pulling it open. She rubbed her arms, shivering slightly from the cold as she made her way down the sidewalk. Opening the mailbox she raised an eyebrow curiously. After further inspection she realized it was a single envelope with only her name written messily across the front. Jacqueline shook her head and jogged back into her house locking the door behind her. Slipping off her shoes Jacqueline made her way over to the windows behind her couch and pulled the vibrant red curtains shut. Once again she sat down pulling her blanket over her. Finally she opened the letter, curiosity getting the better of her and she unfolded the paper, her green eyes scanning the page.

_'Dear Jacqueline, _

_I know you don't exactly know who I am, but I've been meaning to write you for quite a while. Quite frankly I live sort of close to you, I would come talk to you in person however I'm what you could call in a sensible way, sociably awkward. Please don't take this letter the wrong way, I'm only looking for a pen-pal of some sort that's a little close to home since I have a hard time communicating face to face. _

_I hope you write back, but if not I understand completely, _

_Best Regards, _

_L' _

Jacqueline scrunched her eyes brows together.

"L..." Jacqueline murmured to herself. 'That name sounds oddly familiar, but I just cannot seem to place it. Should I write him back? He seems sincere , but you never know. Of course whoever it is knows where I live so killer or not it doesn't really matter... plus if it gets out of hand I can always go the police she thought to herself.

"Uh, what can it hurt." Jacqueline said to herself as she sat the letter down before going to retrieve a pen as well as an envelope and paper. After sitting back down at her couch she began to write on her notebook.

_'Dear L, _

_You right, I don't exactly know you, however I must say your name sounds familiar yet I can't seem to place any faces. I think that if you truly are sincere about this it would be nice getting to know you this way. You said we live near each other, wouldn't it be odd if we ran into each other? Hopefully you would say something since I have no idea what you look like. Mind explaining that? Or do you want to remain a mystery? _

_Well, until next time L, _

_Sincerely,_

_Jacqueline'_

Jacqueline pulled the sheet of paper from the notebook and folded it up neatly before slipping it into the envelope. After licking it shut she neatly write L in cursive on the front. She let out a sigh before once again venturing outside and putting the letter in her mailbox. Jacqueline made her way back inside, putting a hand on her lips she pursed her lips.

"Great… my ice-cream is all melted..." Jacqueline grumbled putting the container in the sink. Grabbing herself a glass from the cabinet she poured a glass of tea before once again settling down at her couch to watch some movies.


End file.
